Harry Potter: Uma Filosofia de vida
by ArielBlackMalfoy
Summary: Harry Potter porque é uma filosofia


Harry Potter não acabou, é uma lenda que acabou de começar, é o imperfeito que se tornou perfeito. Nunca irão criar uma historia perfeita como Harry Potter, começou com a frase "O Sr. E a Sra. Dursley, da rua dos Alfeneiros, nº4, se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais,muito bem, obrigado"e nunca terá um fim, será como Romeo e Julieta, será um clássico, será lembrado até o fim dos tempos.

Nunca terá uma historia como Harry Potter, é como Platão disse uma vez, existe dois mundos o inteligível e o sensível, o mundo inteligível é o mundo das essências enquanto que o mundo sensível é o mundo que morramos, a essência do Harry Potter é ser o melhor livro que já foi escrito então se Harry Potter é a copia da essência do livro que existe no mundo inteligível, os livros depois de Harry Potter é a copia da copia então nunca existira um livro tão perfeito, nos e as pessoas que viram depois de nos teremos que agradecer sempre a J. por mudar nossas vidas, por mudar nosso jeito de ser para sempre,sempre teremos ela, os atores e atrizes que interpretaram esses incríveis personagens e os personagens em esses livros nos corações até a nossa e as pessoas que vierem depois de nos sempre teremos uma divida eterna com os atores,atrizes, personagens e nossa divina J. por terem criado essa lenda ou interpretado, por terem feito essa história ganhar vida.

Até o final de nossas vidas lembraremos-nos de nossas infâncias, e La estará Harry Potter, o livro, a lenda, o mito, nosso jeito de ser, até o último batimento cardíaco de nossos corações lembraremos-nos de Harry Potter e lembraremos-nos dos ensinamentos que aprendemos com todos os personagens, pois sem eles não seriamos as pessoas que somos hoje, afinal, porque eles nos mudaram, para sempre.

Fred me ensinou a ser único mesmo quando tem pessoas iguais a você.

Jorge me ensinou a fazer o que ama.

Gina me ensinou a não desistir de um amor.

Luna me ensinou a ser eu mesma.

Cho me ensinou a superar situações difíceis.

Cedrico me ensinou a lutar mesmo em uma batalha perdida.

Dobby me ensinou a dar valor aos amigos verdadeiros.

Fleur me ensinou a não julgar alguém pela capa.

O me ensinou a não odiar o diferente.

Dumbledore me ensinou a escutar os mais experientes.

Lilian me ensinou o quanto o amor pode fazer.

Snape me ensinou a se dar por completo a um amor.

Tom Riddle me ensinou que ter poder não vale tanto quanto o amor.

Sirius me ensinou a acreditar nas pessoas.

Draco me ensinou a importância de uma boa família.

Neville me ensinou a ser feliz do jeito que você é.

Ron me ensinou que a coragem é tão importante quanto à inteligência.

Hermione me ensinou como ser uma grande amiga e ir bem na escola.

Harry me ensinou a lutar até o fim pelos amigos.

E tudo isso em sete livros, oito filmes, uma historia, uma filosofia de vida, Harry Potter sempre estará La para quem acredita como Hogwarts sempre estará La para receber novos bruxos.

Harry Potter mudou nossas vidas sem nós percebermos, desde quando completamos onze anos esperamos nossa carta pra Hogwarts, para o mundo fantástico dos bruxos, muitos ainda esperam até hoje e sempre esperaremos, Harry Potter mudou nossas vidas e o que iremos fazer agora que acabou?Temos três opções, nos perder no meio do caminho (como muitos), reler todos os livros rever todos os filmes e parar por ai, ou a terceira opção e a que devemos seguir nossas vidas levando os ensinamentos em nossas mentes, a historia, personagens, autora, atores, atrizes em nossos corações, relendo os livros (mesmo que nunca tenha uma historia que posa ser comparada a Harry Potter), revendo os filmes,mas continuar vivendo, lendo outros livros, vendo outros filmes (mesmo que a saudade nunca irá passar), não parado em uma mesma folha, não é isso que J. quer que nós façamos se Harry, Ron, Hermione e os outros personagens existissem eles não iam querer que ficássemos assim, iam querer que continuemos com nos vidas.

Não chore porque acabou, mas chore porque aconteceu.

Harry Potter e seu mundo esta e sempre estará em nossos corações.

Eu espero que quando eu esteja bem velhinha, prestes a morrer eu esteja rodeada com meus netinhos lendo com voz fraca e rouca qualquer um dos livros do Harry Potter para eles, e meu filho, irmão, amigo, marido, ou quem quer que seja pergunte para mim:

**"After all this time?"** (porque quero morar nos EUA)

E eu responderei **"Always"**

Por que pensarei em Harry Potter em todos os segundos da minha vida, e me orgulharei disso, tomarei tudo que aprendi com os livros para minha vida e ensinarei meus filhos e netos esses ensinamentos, eu os ensinarei na filosofia Harry Potter e espero que eles passem esses ensinamentos para seus filhos e esses filhos para seus filhos, e assim terá toda uma família que segue a filosofia Harry Potter e espero que todos os fãs de verdade da saga do bruxo contra o mal façam isso com seus filhos, e assim o mundo inteiro ira seguir essa filosofia.

Harry Potter não é diferente de outras histórias de sucesso, tem o bem e o mal muito bem definidos, mas Harry Potter é diferente, tem um diferencial, tem uma historia de um menino, que quando tinha um ano de idade sobreviveu a morte, e se tornou o eleito, o capaz de acabar com o mal presente no mundo, Lord Voldemort, que apenas quer acabar com o mundo que conhecemos, mas esse garoto e esse mal não são normais, são bruxos, que estudaram em Hogwarts uma escola de bruxaria e feitiçaria, que ensina a crianças bruxas e nascidas trouxas como fazer magia se tiver esse "dom" desde 11 a 17 anos como fazer mágica, esses ícones (Harry e Voldemort) não são tão diferentes quanto achávamos que eram, suas vidas estão nenhuma outra historia tem, o bem e o mal interligados, nenhuma outra historia tem nem vai ter a magia que há em Harry Potter e é por isso que tantos jovens,adultos e idosos se apaixonaram pela historia, por esse diferencial.

Nunca irei esquecer Harry Potter, porque é minha vida, minha filosofia de vida, foi o que criou quem sou, e aposto que muitas outras pessoas pensam como eu.

Harry Potter jamais será esquecido, jamais.


End file.
